The Doctor's Perspective
by Possibly a Smidge Weird
Summary: The Doctor doesn't know who she is, but he's determined to find out. Key scenes from the episodes. (Sorry, I'm not good at summaries). Not in Order. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door, locking the burned salvage workers out. He looked through the porthole in the door, watching the charred figures that were once Tricky and Gregor claw at the door with misshapen fingers. Beside him, Clara leaned her back against the door, panting, and as he turned away she looked up at him, before following his line of sight.

"The engine room. The heart of the TARDIS" the Doctor said, stepping away from the large metal door. Clara followed him, and he grabbed her hand as they ran.

The Doctor burst through the door and stopped abruptly, windmilling his arms to stop himself falling off the edge of the cliff. He heard Clara scream and then yell "we're outside!"

"No, we're still in the TARDIS" The Doctor corrected her, gazing down at the drop before him.

"There's no way across" Clara said.

"No, OK. You're right" the Doctor replied, still looking down.

"So what do we do? Time for a plan, do you have a plan?" Clara asked him desperately.

"Well... no. No plan, sorry" The Doctor said, waving his finger in the air in thought before turning to his companion.

"If you don't have a plan, we're dead!" Clara cried.

"Yes, we are," the Doctor panted "so just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Clara asked, slightly confused.

"Well there's no point now, we're about to die," the Doctor said, gesturing to the cliff edge, "so just tell me who you are."

"You know who I am." Clara said, now obviously confused.

"No, I don't! I look at you every single day, and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do I keep running into you?" The Doctor looked at her, somewhat menacingly, walking away from Clara.

"Doctor, you invited me – you said..."

"Before that." The Doctor said, interrupting her. "I met you at the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck, and she died saving my life. And she was you."

"She really wasn't." Clara interrupted, but the Doctor continued.

"Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid, and we fought the Great Intelligence together, she died, and it was my fault – and she was you!" The Doctor yelled, his voice getting progressively louder during his rant.

"You're scaring me." Clara whimpered, backing away from him.

"What are you, eh? A trick, a trap?" The Doctor yelled into her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Clara cried, taking another step backwards. She flailed her arms, teetering on the edge of the long drop. Her eyes widened, and the Doctor stepped forward, reaching for her frantically; wrapping his arms around her as she clung to him.

"All right. All right" he puffed, burying his face in her shoulder. He had nearly lost her, his Clara, nearly caused her to fall to her death. Again.

The Doctor pulled away from the still panting Clara and looked at her incredulously.

"You really don't, do you?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think I'm more scared of you right now than anything else on that TARDIS." Clara said, her voice shaking, as she stepped further away from him.

"You're just Clara, aren't you?" The Doctor said his face splitting into a big grin. He poked her in the forehead before twiddling her nose and pinching her cheeks, chuckling as he did so. Clara was still looking at him worriedly, so he scooped her up into a hug, hearing her let out a quick breath in surprise.

"OK. I don't know what the hell this is all about, but the hug is really nice." Clara said, smiling slightly, sounding much more like her normal self.

* * *

The Doctor scrubbed at the central column of his time machine, smiling when he saw his companion enter the room and make her way towards him, her hair damp and a TARDIS blue towel draped over one shoulder. She leaned onto the console, and the Doctor slapped her on the head with his cloth before tweaking a few of the TARDIS's switches.

"I feel exhausted. I feel..."

"We've had two days crammed into the space of one." The Doctor finished, stopping his fiddling and walking behind Clara to the other side of the console, hitting her on the backside with his cloth as he went.

Clara seemed unfazed: "Why would you say that?" she asked, turning to him.

"I don't know. I say stuff. Ignore me." The Doctor pulled another few levers, and heard Clara start to walk towards the stairs. He straightened up, and asked "Do you feel safe?"

"Of course" Clara replied, her voice suggesting that this was something he should have already known.

"Give me a number out of ten. Ten being whoo-hoo, one being aarrrggh!" the Doctor spun around to Clara, waving his arms in the air to show the numbers as he said them.

"You're being weird." Clara told him, taking a step down the stairs.

"I need to know if you feel safe. I need to know..." the Doctor said, stepping towards her, "...you're not afraid"

"Of?"

"The future. Running away with a spaceman in a box. Anything could happen to you." He said looking down at her.

Clara raised her eyebrows "That's what I'm counting on." Clara looked away from his eyes to stare at the console. "Push the button."

The Doctor watched Clara walk away smiling; knowing that if she had remembered what had happened in the past few hours she would not be feeling this way. But she had forgotten, and she wasn't scared of him. And he was going to do everything he could to keep it that way. A small smile etched itslef onto his face, as he stared at her retreating back, before he turned back to the console, throwing his cloth into the air; and, taking Clara's advice, heaved down the lever.


	2. The Bells of Saint John

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever probably, own Doctor Who.

The Doctor sat in a large stone room, his hood hiding his face from view. He stayed very still, using all of his energy to think. He was still puzzled by her: who was she? Is she still out there now? Will I ever find her again? His thought process was stopped in its tracks as he heard a throat being cleared, and he looked up.

"I'm sorry to intrude. The bells of Saint John are ringing." The Abbott told him. The Doctor stood, before stepping forward quickly and lowering his hood, a slightly mad look in his eyes, which made the Abbott flinch away from him.

"I'm going to need a horse" The Doctor said, his voice rough like sandpaper, as though it had not been used in a long time. He walked away into the other room and heard the two remaining men conversing.

"Is that her?" whispered the voice of the younger one.

"The woman twice dead" was the Abbott's reply, "and her final message. He has withdrawn to this place of peace and solitude, that he might divine her meaning. If he truly is mad; then this is his madness.

The Doctor knew both their eyes where now fixed on his painting of Clara, the Impossible Girl. The Abbott had named her the woman twice dead, but he didn't like that; it reminded him of the two he'd lost.

* * *

"That is not supposed to happen" the Doctor said to the younger monk, rubbing his hands together before turning to the blue police box. He took short, fast steps towards it, before he was standing in front of the small plaque on the door. He reached for the small handle, then quickly pulled it open _like a Band-Aid._ He pointed towards the black space, turning to the monks, before looking back as the ringing continued.

The Doctor carefully picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Oh, hello, I can't find the internet" a girl's voice replied to him, sounding somewhat bored.

"Sorry?" The Doctor questioned.

"I can't... The internet, I can't find it anywhere; where is it?" The girl replied, obviously a bit annoyed.

"The internet?" The Doctor was very confused by now; who could possibly know his phone number. And why was someone going on about the internet in _1207_?

"Yes, the internet, why don't I have the internet?" The girl's voice now sounded a bit peeved off.

The Doctor stepped forward, taking the phone with him, "Its 1207" he said incredulously.

"I got half past three" her voice then sounded anxious. "Am I phoning a different time zone?"

"Yeah, you really sort of are." The Doctor replied, walking around the stationary monk, the impossibly-long cord of his phone following him where ever he went.

"Will it show up on the bill?" She asked.

"Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?" The Doctor asked the question that he had been dying to know.

"The woman in the shop wrote it down. It's a help-line isn't it? She said it's the best help-line out there - in the universe she said."

"What woman? Who was she?" The Doctor's brain was going a hundred miles an hour. Who could have his number? Who had given it to this girl? And why?

"I don't know, the woman in the shop." The Doctor looked around in annoyance at this girl, but his attention was back on her as she continued talking. "So why isn't there internet, shouldn't it just... sort of... be there?"

The Doctor was beginning to become frustrated with this girl. "Look, I'm actually... this isn't... You have clicked on the WIFI button haven't you?"

"Hang on... umm... WIFI" The Doctor sighed, dropping the phone; seriously, you'd think that younger people would have learned this stuff at school.

"Click on the WIFI, you'll see a list of names, just see one you recognise." He said, his tone showing his annoyance.

"It's asking me for a password" the girl muttered. Then the Doctor heard a third voice across the phone line, but it was too faint to make out the words. He heard the girl ask for the password and wiped his forehead in frustration: he hated waiting.

"Is it an evil spirit?" asked the younger monk.

"It's a woman" The Doctor replied, and would have laughed at the man's cross if the girl hadn't begun speaking again.

"Hang on, just a mo... _run you clever boy and remember..." _the Doctor heard the words being spoken and suddenly recognised the voice. "...one..."He was shocked for a second, the voices of Oswin and Clara saying those exact words rushed through his head. "...two..." The doctor walked forwards quickly, before interrupting her. "three-"

"What did you say?" he yelled, making the phone screech.

"Don't shout. Now you made me type it wrong, it's thrown me out again." the girl's voice sounded exasperated. "What do I do? How do I get back in?" she asked. Then, in answer to his previous question, she replied "It's just a... uh... thing to remember the password by; run you clever boy and remember. Oh, hang on."

The Doctor had long since stopped listening to the girl. Instead he walked quickly into his TARDIS and quickly tracked the phone call, locking onto the signal and materialising there. He checked the scanner and gave the TARDIS console an affectionate pat; it had brought him to the right time. He ran to the front door of the house and started ringing the doorbell. He then went to knocking frantically on the glass panel of the door.

"Hello, yes, I hear you, yep, uh-ha... Hello?" The girl hung onto the last word, as she flung open the door, and the Doctor smiled. It was actually her. It was actually...

"Clara" he breathed, "Clara Oswald?" he said questioningly.

"Hello" she said, looking a bit worried.

"Clara Oswin Oswald" the Doctor shouted, beginning to get excited.

"Just Clara Oswald, what was that middle one?" She said quickly, but the Doctor didn't answer her.

"Do you remember me?" He cried, waving his hands in the air. Clara shifted her weight to the other foot, before replying.

"No. Should I? Who are you?" Clara replied rapidly. The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"The Doctor" he said, steeping forward until he was standing over her. "No? The Doctor?" He looked in the mirror next to the door, bending down to be the same height as Clara;_ she really was small._

"Doctor who?" Clara asked, and the Doctor stood once again to his full height, looking down at her.

"No," he said, slightly irritated, "just the Doctor." He leaned down again to look in the mirror, smiling, before realising the sound of those words and standing upright. "Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?"

"Can I what?"

"Can you just ask me that question again?" the Doctor said, smiling.

"Doctor who?" Clara questioned. The Doctor breathed out and in again, reminiscing about the others. They had both said that, Clara and Oswin, but neither had said it the same way. Sure, the voice was the same, but the tone and meaning behind it were completely different.

"OK, just once more." The Doctor said, still slightly saddened, but excited at the same time.

"Doctor who?" Clara said, raising her eyebrows and letting the words drag into one another.

"Oh, yeah" The Doctor said, stepping backwards, definitely not Victorian Clara or Oswin, This was Clara. He did a little dance on the front carpet, waving his hands in the air. "Do you know, I've never really realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you."

"OK" was the only reply he got, and then Clara was slamming the door in his face. He realised as he watched for a second that he couldn't lose Clara. _Not again_. He wasn't letting her go this time, he would keep hold of her if it was the last thing he did.

**A.N:** Sorry for not putting one of these at the end of last chapter. I'm new to FanFiction so I'm just trying to get the hang of it at the moment. Anyway, sorry if this seems to cut off at a weird point but I had no more time left and I've been wanting to upload something all day. Most updates won't be this quick (because I won't have much to write about if they are). Anyway, Thank you to the people who have followed this already, and **please review**, so that I know if what I'm writing is any good.  
Weird :)


End file.
